Hormonas
by Taichi39
Summary: En situaciones normales, Ichigo puede empezar a ver que no todo anda normal y menos cuando se trata de Kuchiki Rukia. Conjunto de Drabbles. Ichigo tambien tiene hormonas. IchiRuki.
1. Soda

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes e historia son obra de Kubo tite.

Drabbles Ichiruki.

Por: Vicko

_En situaciones normales,Ichigo puede empezar a ver que no todo anda nomal y menos cuando se trata de Kuchiki Rukia. Conjunto de Drabbles, Ichigo tambien tiene hormonas._

Estos Drabbles se lo dedico a Sandritah, ¡te quiero mucho pollyosA pervertida!

* * *

**Soda**

-¡Ichigo, tengo calor!- Se quejó por casi decima vez Rukia Kuchiki.

-¡Oi, Rukia! Basta, ¿Acaso crees que yo no tengo?- Contesto con desgana Kurosaki.

En efecto, por Kurakura hacia muchísimo calor, estaban en verano. Y ambos jóvenes salieron a caminar, encima que hacia mucho calor, Isshin vivía molestando a Ichigo. Para estar tranquilo, decidió irse . Caminaban tranquilos, como siempre, hasta que Rukia se empezó a quejar que tenia calor. Ichigo, por su parte, al principio le ignoraba. Pero eran tan irritables los chillidos de Kuchiki, que el joven ya harto, le pestó atención

-¡Oi Ichigo!, cómprame una soda, ¿Siiiii?- Haciendo su cara de perrito.

Ichigo al darse vuelva para darle una respuesta de negación, quedo casi boquiabierto. ¡Chappy no le llegaba ni a los talones a la joven Kuchiki!, el sustituto, resignado por no poder decirle que no. Le compro la bebída a la morocha.

-¡Gracias Ichigo!- Le recibió la lata y le dio una palmadita en su espalda.

Caminando, Rukia bebía… hasta que accidentalmente, por beber tanto liquido junto, unas pequeñas y rebeldes gotas bajaron por la comisura del labio de Rukia, pasando por su mentón, viajanado por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho y perderse entre su ropa.

Ichigo había visto todo el recorrido de aquella gota, perplejo, extrañamente su mente no le respondia y empezaba a imaginar cosas. Cosas que el no debía pensar.

_Maldita Rukia…_


	2. Baño

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son propiedad de Kubo Tite

¡Omg!, gracias por todos sus Reviews! 3, realmente se los agradesco, esta continuacion no me convenció,pero bueno. Acepto todo tipo de criticas, los amo (L

* * *

**Baño ~**

Bajó las escaleras para buscar algo para comer, en la heladera, una nota.

_Ichi-nii nos iremos por dos días. Estamos fuera de la cuidad, ¡Cuidate!. Dice papá que cuides a Rukia-chan y no le hagas cosas raras, suerte_

Hizo un bollo con el papel y lo arrojo al tacho, ¡que creían que el era!, ¿Un pervertido?. Bueno, en casos lo era, ¡pero tampoco la exageración! .

Encontró unas galletas, las tomó y volvió a subir. Entró a su habitación, Rukia no estaba.

-Idiota, ¿Dónde estas?-

Corrió la puerta del armario y no estaba…bueno, _de seguro debe estar por ahí. _Tomó su revista y se tiro a su cama. Estaba cansado, tuvo unas terribles ganas de pegarse una ducha caliente. Una muy relajante… salió de su habitación y buscó una toalla. Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que, entró al baño y juró sentir que su mandíbula caía.

Solo había, el vidrio transparente, empañado y una silueta que resaltaba. Aquel cuerpo no era ni muy voluptuoso; ni era una niña… _era perfecta._

-Rukia…- Susurró por lo bajo, Kuchiki ni notó que el chico había entrado.

Un color sumamente rojizo pintó la cara del Shinigami… cosas nada sanas pasaban por su mente. Salió sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido. Sintió una gran molestia en su pantalón.

_Rukia… la puta madre, ¿Qué es lo que causas en mi?._


	3. Disfras

DIOS, después de tanto tiempo. No sé porqué deje de escribir este drabble, pereza :L. Feliz año nuevo a todos (L

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kubo Tite**

**

* * *

  
**

Disfraz

Hoy jueves 31 de diciembre, faltan pocas horas para año nuevo y a Orihime se le ocurrió la idea de festejar el fin de año con una fiesta de disfraces. Eran las 9:00 pm y debían estar en la casa de Ishida a las 9:30, hacían el festejo en la casa de Ishida ya que el departamento de Orihime era muy pequeño.

-¿Y enana? ¿Falta mucho? Vamos a llegar tarde-Dijo Ichigo tocando la puerta del baño donde estaba Rukia.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó-Demonios quien hace estas cosas-Se quejó.

Ichigo estaba disfrazado de conejo Chappy, atuendo que Rukia había elegido especialmente obligando a Ichigo a usarlo. Juntos serían la pareja Chappys.

-OI RUKIA ¡SALES O ENTRO!- Le gritó. Y justo cuando el chico estaba por apoyar su mano en la manija de la puerta ésta se abrió fuertemente.

-Vaya que eres pesado- Respondió sonrojada.

-RUKIA- Dijo con la voz entrecortada viendo el atuendo TAN sexy de la morocha. Solamente una minifalda blanca ajustada , un top blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo y unas orejas de conejo. –Ni creas que iras así- Le digo casi gritando y sonrojado. Otra vez la molestia en el pantalón.

¿Desde cuándo el la veía ASI? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía e_sos _pensamientos?

_Y el solo se preguntó ¿POR QUÉ?._

_

* * *

  
_

En realidad lo había escrito pero como me había olvidado la contraseña de fanfiction no lo pude subir a tiempo JAJA. Espero que les guste, bue, en el momento no estaba inspirada asi que salió medio caca. Y NO pienso hacerlo de nuevo, me da paja. Saludos gente.


	4. Paleta

Quiero agradecer a Sikkandda que me dio nuevas ideas, gracias

**Bleach no me pertenece sus personajes e historia son obra de Kubo Tite.**

**

* * *

  
**

Paleta.

Encantada, si. Estaba encantada, mirando aquel dulce como un niño que mira un juguete nuevo en navidad. Sabía que se la iba a pedir, y no se la iba a comprar y ahí vendría el escándalo. No. Mejor se la compra para ahorrarse un mal momento.

- Disculpe, deme una de esas paletas, por favor- Señalado al dulce, era grande.

- ¿Ichigo?- Rukia no entendía.

-Ten, enana- Se la dio, con indiferencia, mirándola de reojo.

- Oi ¡Gracias Ichigo-Kun!- Grito agarrando su brazo.

Dios, el odiaba eso, no porque no le gustara, sino porque SI le gustaba. Cuando ella le decía Ichigo San o Kun a el _le calentaba. _

_- Soy un asco de persona- _Se lamentaba Kurosaki agarrándose la cara. No entendía porque era solo así con ella. Le ponía nervioso.

Para llegar mas rápido tomaron un callejón, Ichigo no se había percatado de que Rukia ya estaba _lameteando_ la paleta. Era tan sexy.

- Es mi límite- Susurro.

Empujo a Rukia contra la pared, apretando sus muñecas con fuerza, atacando sus labios y besándolos como si fuera la última vez, tenía sabor a ese maldito caramelo.

Mentira.

Ichigo abrió los ojos, como si poseído hubiera estado. A LA MIERDA. Tenía que ir al psicólogo.

Al carajo Rukia, el caramelo, las hormonas y el mundo. Él la quería solo para el.


	5. Supermercado

OH, gracias a toda la gente que se toma unos minutos para leer mis drabbles ;_; si desean que le agrege o quita algo a la historia o si tienen alguna idea díganmela, se los voy a agradecer.

* * *

Supermercado

Ichigo odiaba muchas cosas, y una de ellas era ir a hacer las comprar, gente apurada con los carritos del demonio que te atropellaban o los muy idiotas que iban lento y no avanzaban mas. Por suerte, aquel supermercado era grande y no había mucha gente. Pero el problema de ahora, es que él estaba en aquel su super con su mas grande enemiga Kuchiki Rukia.

Frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal. No notaba que era. Piensa. Piensa.

-¡RUKIA!- No, no, no. Donde se había metido. Esa chica en el supermercado era como un pervertido en la sección de porno.

Busco en los juguetes, no. En los dulces, no. En la ropa, no. En donde los condones y toallitas femeninas, si.

-¡QUE MIERDA RUKIA!-

La joven se encontraba de cuclillas mirando con asombro los ¿condones?

-Oi, Ichigo, ¿Qué es un perservativo?-

-Este…- No sabía que responderle.

-Dice 'Sabor fresa' ¡Llevemos uno! Me gusta la fresa- Grito con algegria con toda la inocencia del mundo.

No. Esa imagen no. Pero si. ESA imagen

Ichigo tomo de la muñeca a Rukia y se la llevó arrastrándola. Vergüenza, su cara roja y la imaginación vuela.

-¡Espera idiota! ¡Que no alcanzé a leer que era un gel estimulante femenino!-

Si. Ahora es cuando ella era mas fuerte que él.


End file.
